


Night dream

by agapemaster



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agapemaster/pseuds/agapemaster





	Night dream

維也納，美泉宮。  
宮裡的酒席素來不少，一名得體且達禮的樂師長理應委身參與。薩列里明白，而他也的確頂著不怎麼優秀的酒力一一應邀赴會，任那些熱辣的酒水淌入體內，佯裝作被醉得步伐蹣跚以此早早離席──這是一貫手法，然後他會在宮外花園裡整整領花和衣衫，踩著穩健的腳步回宅。  
可今日似乎遇上了棘手狀況。薩列里早已瞇起眼做出有些迷離的姿態，眼前明顯喝開了的小天才（天知道是誰給他捎了宮宴的邀請函）卻絲毫沒有停下的意思，仍不斷給自己和他遞來斟滿酒水的銀杯，作為一個「酒醉的樂師長」，薩列里除了一再伸手接過飲下外別無他法。然後小天才的笑意逐漸氾濫，薩列里吃力地眨眨眼仍無法將眼前的景象聚焦，最後他只隱約聽見旁人差遣著莫札特，讓那人將自己送回宅──等等，什麼？  
「我……沒事的，不勞各位費心，」前腳趕在因不穩而跌跤前紮住步伐，薩列里聽著自己沙啞得近乎破碎的聲音暗暗咬牙，可現下他已顧不了那麼多了「我能自己回府的。別壞了大家的興致，請繼續享受佳宴吧。」  
猶未忘記將手心覆於胸口雕墜領花並稍一傾下身子行禮，薩列里旋過身子要走，鞋根還沒能叩上地面便一把給扯住手臂，生生向後踉蹌了半步。他回過頭，只看見小天才勾著嘴角咧開大大的笑臉，緊握住自己的手是那樣有力而熾熱。用上好質料再捲覆一層的袖口即使微涼，現下也全給人滾燙掌心裡的摩娑給捂熱了。忍下了揮開那隻手的衝動，他冷下臉以近乎審視的眼神打量起對方「……吾友，您有什麼事嗎？」  
「您瞧您，已經醉得連我喊您的聲音都聽不見啦！」莫札特笑得晃眼，讓薩列里想起夏日烈艷的日頭，無法抗拒的刺目「就讓我送您回去吧？」  
他又瞇起眼，終是沒再推拒。

在落入鬆軟床被懷抱的一瞬薩列里便沉沉睡去，似乎又因睡得不安穩而深鎖起眉心掙動著，昂起的脖頸用好看的線條不住向上仰起──莫札特差點沒忍住笑，樂師長現下的姿態倒讓他想起湖畔那些有著滿身好看白羽的天鵝，牠們昂揚細頸的弧度和眼前這人並無差異──從善如流地幾下俐落指動，緊縛於對方胸口的繁複墜飾應聲而落。薩列里發出了幾不可察的柔軟喟嘆和細吟，撒嬌似地在榻上試圖蹭了蹭，終於拱出個舒服的姿勢，這才滿意地停下動作。  
莫札特屏氣凝神地默唱著自己晨起時甫譜成的小調，費了九牛二虎之力終於才壓抑住一下將人緊擁入懷的衝動。  
　　  
……但果然什麼都不做還是有些不甘心呢。  
指尖自方才解落領花的胸口直劃而下，順勢帶開了剩餘的幾顆鈕釦。小天才隻手撫上他此刻毫無防備的胸脯，驚嘆於美好手感的同時禁不住膽大地揉捏起來，身下睡得正熟的人似乎對侵擾著自己睡夢的對象感到不滿，幾聲尾音濕潤的悶哼後忽地一把按上胸前大肆作惡的手。莫札特微愣地欲抽回，手掌卻被死死地壓在人胸上──好極了，他算是明白什麼叫騎虎難下了。  
「大師──您要再不放手，我可就繼續摸您了？」  
薩列里沒有回應。  
「……真的？那我真繼續囉？」  
薩列里還是沒有「摸……」  
莫札特只覺得自己腦內本就細弱不堪的理智線應聲而斷。

一下擰住人胸上的乳首，在對方因些許刺痛縮起頸子的同時啃咬上喉結。莫札特以仍自由的那隻手迅速剝開堪堪掛在薩列里身上的那件內裡，吮吻過的紅痕如錯落於譜紙上的每一滴墨跡，零星自肩頭漫佈至胸口，最後以在那點上的親吻作結。莫札特如虔誠膜拜聖像的信徒，他的神祇在幾番撩撥下不斷逸出的甜膩呻吟讓他幾乎憋得發慌。  
空著的手隔著皮褲搓揉起對方稍稍昂首的灼熱，然後才大大方方地鑽入底褲中套弄起已變得濡濕的性器。將染上的白濁連綿至後頭，莫札特想也沒想便探入了一根手指，薩列里為躲避痛楚弓起的腰身和微岔開的雙腿倒讓小天才的進犯變得更為利索。他以敲擊琴鍵的力道在樂師長體內四處碾按，尋覓起能讓這人吐出悅耳悲鳴的那處。薩列里下意識便因越發讓他無力承受的動作和急欲緩解的慾望而失措，繃緊的腿根不住討饒似地蹭著莫札特的手腕以求得一絲憐愛。  
　　  
「別鬧了……嗚嗯！」  
他這才一下從浮浮沉沉的夢境中驚醒，腦子裡全是至為敏感之處被蹂躪過後炸開的煙花。看著自己一片狼藉的下身和對方一臉「早安呀薩列里！」的得意洋洋，維也納宮廷樂師長想也沒想便忙不迭要撐起身子逃離自己的大床。  
莫札特知道攔不下他，於是只好又一次狠狠按上方才覓著的那處，逼得樂師長哭叫著軟下腰肢癱回床上，這才滿意地笑著捧起對方，一下一下任乖順的腸壁纏住自己正抽送的手指「您都濕成這樣了，還打算上哪去呀，大師？」  
「莫、莫札特……哈啊！不、你出去──」  
這次小天才二話不說聽話地撤出手指。薩列里還沒能慶幸地喘上幾口氣便又被抵上穴口的熱燙驚得急忙要往後縮「不，莫札特，我不要……！啊！」

「您得喚我沃爾夫岡，我的大師。」  
小天才兀自揚起嘴角，被酒水燻紅的臉同下身一齊挺進，用甜膩的吻替樂師長不住的低泣紋上封緘。


End file.
